


these could be the best days of our lives

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(320): Tell me about it I woke up on your couch with only my underwear on and a 26 year old wrapped around me. I thought my thirties would be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these could be the best days of our lives

Tim Drake is crawling into Roy's lap. _Tim Drake_ is crawling into _Roy's_ lap, grinning sloppy and drunk and looking nine kinds of adorable.

"Um," Roy says. "What are you doing?"

He's not _stupid_. He can _see_ what Tim's doing, it's just that Roy doesn't, no matter what anyone _else_ might tell you, have a goddamn death wish.

Tim gives Roy a look, which isn't terribly effective when his eyes are unfocused and _Roy's_ eyes are unfocused. They've been drinking for a couple of hours now, waiting for Jason to get back from murdering Bruce or _whatever_ he's doing that he told them both he didn't need them for.

"Well," Tim says. "I was _thinking_ about making out with you." He reaches up, touches Roy's face, traces the line of freckles on his nose. "Generally," Tim says, "given the amount of alcohol we've both consumed, this leads to sex."

" _Uh_ ," Roy says again. "What – what about Jason?"

Tim hums, and yep, that's Tim crawling all the way into his lap, fucking _straddling_ him, and Roy's hard _immediately_ or maybe he's just been hard for a while. "We're not exclusive," Tim says. "If we were, I'd be exceedingly jealous about what he might be getting up to with Bruce right now."

"You're not?" Roy asks. Tim licks his lips, and Roy wants to _taste_ him, wants to know if everything Jason's ever said about him is true.

"Not especially," Tim says. "I know that he's –"

_Mine_ , Tim doesn't say, but Roy hears it anyway, just like he hears it from _Jason_ when he talks about Tim, which is exactly why this _can't_ be a good idea.

"Look, man," Roy tries. "I'm really – uh – flattered, and everything, but the last thing I want is to get my dick chopped off, so –"

Tim rolls his hips, and Roy forgets about the English language. "How about if I _suck_ you off?" Tim asks.

" _Jesus_ ," Roy says. "Kid - _Tim_ -"

Tim kisses him. He tastes like beer, and chips, and a little bit like Jason, and Roy kind of hates that he _knows_ that. His hand is in Tim's hair before he can stop himself, and Tim sucks on his bottom lip, already moaning against him.

"We shouldn't," Roy says when Tim pulls back. "Jason –"

"I'll ask him, if you want," Tim says.

" _What_?" Roy asks, but Tim doesn't answer, just leans back – and _jesus_ that stretch should _hurt_ \- and reaches for his phone on the coffee table. He pulls himself back up, sends out a text, sucks a hickey into Roy's neck while he waits.

Two minutes later, Tim's phone buzzes and Tim shows him the texts.

_gonna fool around with harper. he wants to know if you're cool with it._

_pull his hair, he likes that._

Roy feels his cheeks darken, and then Tim texts something else to Jason and tosses his phone back on the table.

"See?" Tim asks. "I told you –"

But Tim doesn't get to finish, because Roy fucking jumps him, gets his hands on Tim's hips and gets him down on the couch, kisses him until his mouth is red, until Tim's grinding up against him and making these little whimpery sounds Roy never thought he'd get to _hear_.

*

Jason wakes them up three hours later, clearing his throat. Tim's curled into Roy's side, bony limbs all wrapped around him, and he smiles up at Jason when he sees him. Neither of them is wearing anything but their underwear, and for about ten seconds Roy panics –

And then Jason leans down, pets Tim's hair and asks Roy, "Bet you never thought your thirties would turn out this good, huh?"

Roy snorts. Tim squirms a little against him, and Roy feels himself getting hard again, even after Tim rode him for what felt like fucking _hours_. Jason's taste in men is unbelievable, is what Roy's saying.

"Hell," he says, "I didn't think I'd _make_ it to my thirties."

"You and me both, bro."

Tim turns so he can see Jason a little better. "How was Bruce?" he asks, and Jason rubs his neck, shrugs. "I'll tell you about it when you sober up. Did you losers save me any beer?"

"Nope," Tim says. "If you want to catch up, you'll have to go for the hard stuff."

"Aww, baby," Jason says. He runs his hand down Tim's chest, and Roy can see Tim get hard for that like fucking magic. "I _always_ do."


End file.
